


Eyes and words and ears

by Drarina1737



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blind Character, Blindness, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, and you talk dirty too, blindness brought into sexual act, matt talks dirty, matts eyes, sub matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: You were the kind of person to ask him [...] to take the glasses off. You'd take them from his hand [...], and then you'd hold his wrists and place them over his head, and you'd whisper into his neck, "keep them up there, baby, don't make me tie you up", and he'd nod and let out a shaky breath when you got up, grabbed a chair and sat on it, in front of him.You enjoyed the view for a moment; Matt all sprawled out on his silk sheets, naked, his muscular body tense and his cock half hard.





	Eyes and words and ears

There are not really many reasons for a blind person to wear sunglasses, if you think about it. One can't shake that feeling that they're doing it for the rest of the world and not for themselves. And they are.

But when you're Matt Murdock and you can practically hear what other people think of you from their breaths and their heartbeats, well, you also do it for yourself. You do it to avoid the weird reactions and the sharp intakes of breath of the people who find your eyes with theirs and don't get back a response.

Luckily for Matt Murdock, you weren't that kind of person. Not the kind of lover who asks him to keep the glasses on (and when he'd told you about that, you almost hit somebody), but the one who joked about his blindness --"I almost bought a super pretty set from Victoria's Secret yesterday but then I thought you wouldn't be able to see it, so I bought food", you would say, and he'd laugh, and with that warm smile in his face he'd tell you "I prefer you naked anyways, darlin'".

No, you were the kind of person to ask him, once you had undressed him completely, you still in your clothes, to take the glasses off. You'd take them from his hand and place them in the bedside table, and you'd caress his arms with your fingers from his shoulders to his hands, and then you'd hold his wrists and place them over his head, you'd whisper into his neck, "keep them up there, baby, don't make me tie you up", and he'd nod and let out a shaky breath when you got up, grabbed a chair and sat on it, in front of him.

You enjoyed the view for a moment; Matt all sprawled out on his silk sheets, naked, his muscular body tense and his cock half hard, before talking.

"Let's do something different tonight, okay?" He nodded. "I'm gonna need you to tell me your safeword now, Matt."

"My safeword is Foggy, ma'am. The first time is slow down, the second stop completely," he said, barely audible.

"Good boy. The moment you feel uncomfortable, you have to say it. Understood?" He nodded. "I need verbal confirmation, pretty boy."

"Yes, I understand, ma'am."

"Good. First of all, I'm gonna talk to you for a bit. You aren't allowed to talk unless I tell you to or you're safewording, but you can make all the pretty noises you want. Your hands must stay where they are, you're not allowed to touch yourself or move and you're obviously not allowed to come. Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes, ma'am," He said, and he squirmed a bit in his place.

"Good. I wish I could explain how good you look like that," you started, voice sultry and low. "All the expanse of your body for me to admire and enjoy, the superhero vulnerable only for me. Obedient only to me. I can see your scars, Matt." You gave him a few seconds to safeword in case the subject was too sensitive for him, but he remained silent. "They make you look even more beautiful. And your neck, I can't believe how delicious it looks. I wanna mark it up, make you mine." He whimpered, shaking his head and taking all of the room in, as if to distract himself. "That turns you on, doesn't it? Belonging to me. Yeah, you're hard now. I forgot to tell you how much I love your cock. In my mouth. In my hands. In my pussy." You were wrecking him, and you hadn't even started yet, you thought, hearing him moan. "And your mouth, oh God. I could go on ages about it. And your hair. And. Your eyes." You saw him tense, and you whispered, "Trust me?" He nodded, but he didn't relax. "They are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I can't even describe them, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to capture their essence. But I can tell you one thing, Matthew Murdock. I love them. Am I lying, Matt? Answer" He shook his head before saying

"No, ma'am, you're not lying." You smiled.

"But that's enough of me talking, don't you think? I think it's time for you to talk. Here's what we're going to do. I'm sure you can smell my arousal from there. I'm so horny only because of you. So why don't I start doing some stuff, and you're gonna tell me exactly what I am doing and what makes you feel, huh? You can talk from now on."

"Y/N... ma'am... you don't know how you make me feel," he started, and you began to undress, taking off your shirt and shoes, then unbuttoning and sliding down and off your jeans as he described your movements, his voice a low rumble. You took of your bra and smiled when he licked his lips when he heard the clasp being undone. "Jesus, you're so hot," he muttered, and you chuckled. "Please take off your panties too, ma'am. Please." You did and he let out a curse.

"Watch your language, boy."

"Sorry ma'am."

You sat on the chair again, still smiling at the way he moved his head to perceive what was happening. His mouth was half open and he was panting, painfully hard. You moved your hand over your breasts and he started to speak again, his voice more strained with each word.

"You... you're touching yourself."

"Am I, Matt? Where?"

"Your... your breasts." You smiled and moved your hand to your mount. He made a sharp intake of breath.

"And now, pretty boy?"

"Now you're... you're touching... Oh god, you have your fingers over your pussy. Please touch your clit. I want to hear it." You complied, moaning out loud when your fingers brushed over your most sensitive spot the way you liked. Your other hand teased your entrance and he whimpered. "Do it, please."

"Do what, Matty?"

"Put a finger in. Oh, God, I can hear how wet you are, Y/N. Please ride me. Please... do something."

He was now squirming, his unfocused eyes looking up, his lips deliciously wet and the tip of his cock had turned a dark pink. You decided that was enough. You got up and crawled over the bed until your legs were on either side of his hips and you lowered yourself until the head of his cock was brushing your core. You looked at him and demanded: "Beg."

He went into a frenzy of incomplete 'please's, and whimpers, and he moaned loudly when you lowered yourself until his cock was buried to the hilt. You bounced up and down and you moaned with him as the both of you got closer and closer to the edge. And when he warned you ("I-I'm c-close"), you gave him permission just before coming yourself and collapsing above him, your vision white.

"I love you, Matt." He sighed, satisfied, and hugged you.

"I love you too, darlin'."


End file.
